Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a widely used medical technique which produces images of a region of interest (ROI) by exploiting a powerful magnetic field and radio frequency (RF) techniques. When an MRI scan is performed on a subject, various RF pulse sequences may be transmitted through an ROI of the subject. The time of transmitting the RF pulse sequences and receiving MR signals determines the acquisition time (TA) of the MRI scan. Given the high power of those pulse sequences, long time exposure under the RF pulse sequences for a subject may cause physical damages to the subject. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce acquisition time for a concern of safety.